Project 7734
History Origin Project 7734 was a secret operation conducted by General Sam Lane. Lane's motivation was to safeguard the planet Earth against extraterrestrial threats. Although it was formerly believed that Lane was dead, he revealed his existence to master criminal Lex Luthor and used his resources to extradite him from prison to join the project. Although Lane was an experienced military commander, it was Luthor's scientific wizardry that he required. The project came together after the Coluan scientist Brainiac attempted to assimilate all knowledge from the Earth. Brainiac was defeated by Superman, but his comatose body was recovered by Lane and his Project 7734 scientists. One of the micro-cities that had been stored aboard Brainiac's ship was the lost Kryptonian city of Kandor. Superman restored Kandor to its proper size on Earth, near his Fortress of Solitude. The idea of more than 200,000 Kryptonians now living on Earth, made General Lane all the more determined to keep the planet safe. Activate Doomsday At some point, Lane had acquired the body of Doomsday and demonstrated limited control over the monster's actions. Lane bided his time and waited until the Kryptonian leader Zor-El was present at a special summit with the President. He activated Doomsday and sent him to attack the delegation, hoping that the ensuing chaos would cause enough controversy to turn public opinion against the growing Kryptonian presence. When this failed, Lane recruited the villains Metallo and Reactron to his cause. Arming them with Kryptonite weaponry, he sent the two assassins to Kandor (now dubbed New Krypton) to kill as many Kryptonians as possible. Reactron succeeded in murdering Zor-El and the two escaped from the city soon after. Lane and Luthor also aligned themselves with the mysterious new Superwoman that had suddenly appeared during the Kryptonian occupation. When government specialist Agent Liberty learned the truth about Project 7734, Superwoman killed him and left his body along the docks of the bay. Nightwing and Flamebird Lane also took great interest in two new super-heroes who had appeared on Earth, apparently of Kryptonian origin: Flamebird and Nightwing. Lane monitored Flamebird and Nightwing's activities and even acquired video footage revealing Flamebird's true face. He was then able to get a target lock on Nightwing and tracked him back to the Fortress of Solitude. While keeping abreast of the actions of Flamebird and Nightwing, General Lane also deployed Reactron and Superwoman to deal with Supergirl who was operating on Earth illegally. After several scuffles, Supergirl eventually discovered that Superwoman was in fact Lane's youngest daughter, Lucy Lane. This incident led to a struggle which seemingly resulted in Superwoman's demise. Lane continued to concentrate his efforts on Flamebird and Nightwing, but through the use of Codename: Assassin and his illusion-caster, Mirabai, he was actually able to apprehend two more alien renegades, Az-Rel and Nadira. Equipment Weapons *Kryptonite Transportation *Coming Soon Allies *Brainiac *Doomsday *Squad K Enemies *Superman Family *Kent Family *Kryptonians *Science Police Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *On an LCD screen, 7734 is HELL spelled upside-down. In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Project_7734 *http://www.comicvine.com/project-7734/65-56303/ Category:Teams